


sakusa

by cutenagito



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sakusa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-01-01
Updated: 1950-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutenagito/pseuds/cutenagito
Summary: sakusa
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 54
Kudos: 192





	1. sakusa

**Author's Note:**

> sakusa

sakusa sakusa sakusa


	2. omi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omi time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omi

omi omi omi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omi 😍😍😍


	3. kiyoomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiyoomi-kun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kiyoomi

kiyoomi kiyoomi kiyoomi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kiyoomi

**Author's Note:**

> sakusa


End file.
